Family Within
by awesomemagicspeller92
Summary: (Percy Jackson and Avengers Fanfiction) *No Greek Mythology* Thor and Rest of Avengers are attacked by monsters and there also transported into another place they don't know. There was little chance they would survive when They rescued by Thor and Loki' s Younger Brother who have heard of him once from Thor. Who is this Brother? Why it, of course, Percy Odinson
1. Chapter 1

In this Thor Ragnarok didn't happen still and also Captain America and Tony settle their dispute in Civil War in. My story if don't mind read on!!

Avengers Point of View.

It was normal morning in New York everyone is doing their normal things. As day passed on nothing disturbed the peace but The Avengers were worried about their teammate Thor who was staring at space while sitting in the couch Even Nick Fury who was visiting the team was intrigued on what occupying Thor 's mind right now.

Then finally Natasha had enough of everyone trying to talk to their friend and straightforward asking "Thor ,What 's Wrong ?,What are you thinking about? "Thor snapped up out of his trance and answered "Nothing is Wrong Friend Natasha ,"

"Just thinking about my Brother ," replied Thor to the second question .When Thor everybody was interested in continuing the conversation .

"Who Reindeer Games Right ,"asked Tony from where he was sitting ." No , Tony My Other Brother ."said Thor as He said this everyone shouted What and started talking about why He tell about his other brother before.

Before Thor could explain Clint asked " Is he like Loki," When Thor made no comment Fury said "Thor, Explain."

Thor started talking " Well . . . . .My Brother 's Name is Perseus but he goes by Percy and He is younger brother of both Me and Loki ,We all used to be close after Percy was born Percy was like the glue between us he spend a lot of time Loki learning about spells and magic But then Thor was interrupted by Steve " Where is he Now ." Thor said " Percy is missing, He has been missing for like two to three hundred years ." They were all shocked when they heard this .Thor continued with his story _" See When Me and Loki was about 12 years and then Percy was 3 years Father told us a story When the First Giants attacked and How Our Father Stopped them As him as King Then Father told us that One of us was to be King ..."_

Rest of the Avengers understood where this was going _"...Me and Loki was ready to be King but Percy had different answer and said That nobody could be perfect king and wise king and also he wouldn't have those qualities to be King .This surprised Father and as Percy grew he became very smart ,Kind and generous person and also treated everyone as equals . Father tried to Percy change his perspective in becoming King of Asgard but Percy didn't have it So When Percy was like 9 years he had enough and he declined the throne . Everyone was shocked when he did this but accepted his opinion...After declining the throne Percy continued to help the people of Asgard everything went well until Father and Percy had argument . Percy had put opinion on making both Thor and Loki Kings and they will do wonderful things together this all happened while Me ,Loki and Mother was in the Throne room . Then Like Percy was in trance he stared at throne and said this title will tear apart your family. Father refused to use Percy's Idea. Percy still tried to convince Father._ _Then Father got angry for Some reason said Like what are doing You are not to talk since you declined the throne and your are not helping at all and Father said To Percy to get out . That day I saw Percy emotions in his eyes showed hurt and anger and Then Percy walked out of the room . We all thought that He will come back after he calmed down but Percy didn't return at all . We found a note saying He left the palace to some He was wanted. Percy had taken Father's word into his heart and left and after that Loki started to change since he and Percy was very close..."_

" How Old in Human Years was Percy When He Left ."asked Wanda,"12 years ," replied Thor . All of The Avengers was stunned of age things he must have faced through after leaving Asgard .

"What were Percy The God of,"asked Natasha . To this Thor Replied"Percy was God of Water,"

Everyone was pondering about What Thor told them about for the Rest Of the Day.

Hope everyone liked it . Pls forgive me if there any mistakes


	2. Chapter 2

Avengers Point of View.

 _Weeks have passed after Thor had told the rest of the Avengers about his Brother Percy . They didn't know what to think of him .Most of the Avengers wanted to hear more about Thor's little brother even more but Thor was not in state to be asked it seemed like a sensitive topic to Thor so they let him be._

It started a normal day in Avengers Tower. Tony and Bruce was in the lab doing some work while Steve was in the training room punching the lights off the of the , Clint and Natasha were watching something in the living room.

When the alert alarm sounded meaning there some type of attack in the city. All the Avengers rushed into the living room suited up and ready to go. J.A.R.V.I.S Sir, Some strange alien like creatures are attacking the the city.

The Avengers and Fury, Coulson who was there in tower for some reason they all rushed it jet and after the few minutes they arrived at scene were some creatures but there were not many they started attacking and protecting civilian They were defeating them.

When the there was a flash of light and when it cleared they were in desert like barren area and it didn't seem like the Earth Atmosphere and they were going to be surrounded by the creature .

They were going to be beaten there was no way they couldn't defeat all of them but they were not going to go down without a fight. Thor who was gripping his hammer tightly then he took something out of his pocket it was necklace that was made of pearls which had a blue tint to it and then there was shell in the middle there was some writing in it in which the Avengers couldn't see from they're view

Then Thor dropped it the ground and summoned some lighting and directed towards the necklace and destroyed it then there was small flash of blue light and then there was sea breeze before they could ask why Thor did it they were attacked by all sides.

They were defending each other as much as possible. The Most of Avengers were behind while Thor was in front of them then Thor was hit and stabbed in side and Thor couldn't seem to recover. Thor was breathing heavily he was surrounded and He was going to hit Thor which could kill him and the Others couldn't able to do anything.

It was about to strike Thor when there was flash of blue light and there was blade stopping the spear piercing . The Sword was held by Boy who looked like he was eighteen and He had black messy hair with tan skin and his eyes was the which held had attention for some time, It was Sea Green and which moved like the ocean storms and seemed to swirl with power.

"Percy..." whispered Thor.

Hope like this chapter .Pls forgive if there any mistakes


	3. Chapter 3

**_Avengers Point of View._**

 _Previously_

 _It was about to strike Thor when there was a flash of blue light and there was blade stopping the spear piercing. The Sword was held by Boy who looked like he was eighteen and He had black messy hair with tan skin and his eyes were the which held had attention for some time, It was Sea Green and which moved like the ocean storms and seemed to swirl with power._

 _"Percy..." whispered Thor._

As those, the word left Thor's mouth the rest of the Avengers stared at Boy in shock here was the Missing Brother of Thor who was missing Years Percy glanced at Thor and looked into his Eyes and nodded confirming that He was Percy.

"No one hurts My Brothers..." growled Percy and attacked at the Creatures that were near Thor and Percy continued attacking the creatures.

He started glowing Sea Green and then there Water Shields protecting him while he was fighting like a whirlwind and hurricanes. Also, real hurricanes surrounded Percy and starting attacking the creatures.

Then Percy knelt next to Thor and touched the ground and closed his eyes and his aura started glowing even more and then the ground shook a little then different creatures started appearing around Percy, Thor, and Avengers.

The creatures were wolves but they were Blue Green Color and looked like spirits and filled with Magic. The Avengers and even Thor looked around in awe at the Creatures.

"Attack..." muttered Percy and the wolves attacked the creatures Percy also attacked with his wolves and the next few minutes there was no creature left alive. Percy aura reduced and his wolves disappeared and Then he ran knelt next Thor who was still injured the Avengers surrounded the brother just in case Percy does anything to Thor they weren't sure.

Percy kept his hand over Thor wound and his Hand started glowing green and energy flowed into the wound and it healed Percy took Thor's hand slowly pulled him up and after Thor got his balance back Percy put some distance between Him and Thor.

There was silence as Thor stared at his younger brother taking in how much his younger brother has grown the time he was missing. Then Thor pulled Percy into a hug at first Percy flinched but then hugged Thor back. The Avengers shared a smile while Fury's face showed nothing and Coulson's mouth tugged into a smirk.

"You are back..." said Thor amazed, "Sorry for leaving Thor I missed You and Loki a lot "replied Percy

"Thor aren't You going to introduce us "coughed Tony " Ah ,Yes Man of Iron, This Tony Stark aka Iron Man, Steve Rogers aka Captain America ,Natasha Romanoff aka Black Widow, Clint Barton aka Hawkeye , Bruce Banner aka Hulk , James Rhodes aka War Machine , Sam Wilson aka Falcon , Bucky Barnes aka Winter Solider , Wanda Maximoff aka Scarlet Witch , Vision, T'challa aka Black Panther , Scott Lang aka Antman , Nick Fury ,Phil Coulson there My Friends " said Thor as he stopped hugging his brother but kept his hands on his Percy

"...and this My Younger Brother Perseus Achilles Odinson God of Water ." stopped Thor in middle and turned to Percy.

" What did you forget My Name Big Brother," said Percy sarcastically and smiled " I see you haven't lost your sarcasm little Brother, What are your other titles? said, Thor.

"God of Water, Storms, Loyalty, Wolves " replied Percy

The Avengers, Fury and Coulson were Amazed While Thor said " I knew you would be powerful when you grow up"

Thor asked Percy where he was all this Time When Percy interrupted " Why we don't talk this in Your Tower " said To Tony.

Tony nodded and then Percy told to close our eyes we all did when we felt a tugging sensation and breeze of Sea When Percy told to open our eyes. We were all back in Avengers Tower's Living Room the room was spinning a little bit otherwise We were fine...

 _Hope your all like this Chapter. Pls forgive me if there any mistakes_


End file.
